Rejected
by Chikorita-Trainer1
Summary: Alexis gets, as the title implies, REJECTED by Jaden. Humiliated, she runs into the arms of... well, you'll just have to read to find out! Oneshot.


**Rejected**

K

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX.

Author's Note: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh G/X fic. I've noticed almost all romance fics that have already been written are either yaoi or Jaden+Alexis. The thing is…I don't think Jaden and Alexis make a good couple! He's so funny and carefree and she's so…boring! Anyway, please enjoy (and review)!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was it. Alexis Rhodes was finally going to tell Jaden how she felt about him. They'd been going to school together for almost a year, and she knew this wasn't just a crush or infatuation. She liked him for a long time, and it was time to let him know. She made plans to meet him outside the Slifer Red dorm one night. Now it was him and her. Jaden and Alexis. And an awkward silence.

"So, what'd you want to talk to me about, Alexis?" asked Jaden.

"Uh, well…OK you know what? I'm just going to come right out and say it;" said Alexis. She took a deep breath. "Jaden…I like you."

Jaden's eyes darted from left to right. He was, in no way, prepared for this. "Uh…" he began. "Um, alrighty then. That's…um…good to know." Jaden knew that wasn't enough information. He had to be blunt, even if it meant hurting Alexis's feelings. "Well, uh, I…uh, yeah sorry, but I really can't see you as anything more than a friend." He scratched the back of his head and smiled, though he knew there was nothing to smile about.

"I see."

"Yeah."

"OK," said Alexis. "Well…this is embarrassing. Sorry to drag you out here for nothing…" and she turned around and quickly walked off into the moonlight.

"Uh…yeah. No problem. See you in class!" Jaden called as he waved.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Devastated and humiliated, Alexis ran to the dock. She knew she could find one friend there who would not judge her or make fun of her.

"Zane!" she cried. The teal-haired duelist turned to see his friend running towards him. He barely had time to open his arms to accept her embrace before she buried her face in his chest. "Zane, I just made a complete fool of myself!"

"What happened?" he asked quietly. Alexis was one of the strongest people he knew. What could possibly have broken her like this?"

"Jaden," she whimpered. "I told him that I liked him. He totally doesn't like me back. Now it's going to be weird for me to ever go near him again. I pretty much just ruined our friendship."

"Oh, I see," said Zane, wrapping his arms around her.

"Why? Why did I have to fall for him, Zane? Why didn't I just go with Harrington when I had the chance?" Alexis said. No tears were falling from her eyes, but she was still in a lot of pain.

"Well, you didn't like him," said Zane, at a loss for anything more profound or comforting to say.

"That's the thing, Zane," Alexis said, pulling away from him to look at her own feet in shame. "Everybody likes me! That guy Harrington liked me. Syrus likes me. Heck, every boy I ever met fell for me. Now the one I want doesn't want me? It's not fair!" Appalled at herself for being so shallow and selfish, she allowed herself to become hugged by Zane once more.

"It's OK, Alexis," he said, finally finding the right words. "It's OK, nothing to worry about. So you told someone you like him and you got rejected. Big deal. Happens to everybody. It's just a part of life, nothing to worry about. It's OK, it's OK…" he said again and again. "You'll get over it."

"And why am I so shocked that for once someone doesn't like me? Since when am I a shallow snob who expects every guy to fall for her?" she demanded.

"You're not," said Zane. "You know you're not. Especially if you acknowledge yourself being this way, then of course you're not a snob. You're just sad. But you'll get over it. It'll be OK."

"Oh Zane," she whimpered, almost laughing at herself. The two stayed together on the dock for a long time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT?" cried Syrus back at the Slifer Red dorm. "You turned down Alexis? Jaden, how could you? She's the most beautiful girl in school! And she TOLD you she LIKED you! Why reject her?"

"I just don't like her that way, Sy," said Jaden. He never imagined he would be scolded by his nerdy little friend. "I mean, I never even thought she could like me. And now that I know she does…I don't know, it's just weird."

"Well, who do you like?" asked Syrus, refusing to accept Jaden's rejection of Alexis without some other reason.

"Nobody right now," said Jaden. "All I ever really think about is dueling. I'm not really in the market for a girlfriend."

"But even if you're not, you don't pass up a girl like Alexis! For goodness' sake Jaden!" Syrus screamed.

"Come on, Sy. She'll find someone else. And if you like her so much why don't YOU ask her out?"

"I-- that's-- don't be--" Syrus stuttered. The two friends just laughed that question away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day in class, Alexis couldn't even bring herself to look at Jaden. Her friends Jasmine and Mindy were sitting on either side of her, so they could console her if she broke down in class. If the event the night before wasn't bad enough, Mindy's fickle heart had dragged her in the direction of Bastion Misawa once again. All she wanted to talk about was boyfriends and relationships.

"I can't believe Jaden turned you down," said Jasmine, after class.

"Forget him, Lex," said Mindy. "You're too good for him anyway."

"Yeah, he doesn't deserve you," Jasmine agreed.

"He is kind-of immature," said Mindy. "I mean, all the guy cares about is dueling…then again we do go to a dueling boarding school so I guess that kind-of makes him a model student…" she muttered to herself. "Um, what were we talking about? Oh, there's Bastion! Hey Bastion!" she called, abandoning her friends as she ran off after the object of her affection.

"She's dumb," said Jasmine. "Don't tell her I said that. Anyway, why don't you and I have a girls' night? We can pig-out on ice-cream, have a pillow fight, take some magazine quizzes; it'll be fun!"

"No thanks, Jasmine," sighed Alexis. "I think I'll just hang out at the dock tonight. Watching the ocean sort-of helps me think, y'know?"

"OK. Well, if you change your mind or just want to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks."

Later, Alexis stood on the dock, watching the sunset. She sighed. How would she ever get over this? Would she ever find anyone better? She blinked a tear out of her eye and whimpered a bit.

"Hey, how are you doing?" said a deep voice. Zane approached her.

"Oh. Hi Zane," said Alexis, wiping away her tear. "I'm fine. I will be, anyway."

"I'm glad." Zane usually kept his gaze on the water, but now he felt his eyes tugging toward the girl to his right.

"Alexis, when you said…every guy you ever met fell for you, uh…"

"Yeah, except you, I mean," Alexis finished for him.

"Actually, I was just going to say…" Zane continued. "If you ever ARE in the market for a boyfriend…"

"Zane!" Alexis said, her smile returning. "Are you trying to tell me that you like me?"

"Maybe," Zane said, blushing.

"Well…you never know," said Alexis. The king and queen of Obelisk Blue watched the sun go down. Together.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END…?


End file.
